You Can't Change Fate
by Fatal-Rei
Summary: Years have past but the feelings are still there. Michael's feelings haven't changed for Robin...but neither has Amon's... and on top of that there's a new witch out. Can Robin chose between two desirable men without losing one or even both? R later on
1. Second Thoughts

You Can't Change Fate  
  
Chapter - Second Thoughts  
Rating - PG13  
Disclaimer - I do not own Witch Hunter Robin  
  
Summary - Time has passed and Robin has grown older. But so has everyone else. Emotions are at stake when Amon tries to let someone her in his life romantically just when Michael confesses his feelings for her. Tied by two men and her job, what can Robin do to keep herself on friendly terms with both of them? (Amon/Robin Michael/Robin)  
************************************************************************  
  
Robin rested her head on her pillow and looked at her clock to see it was already 4:30. She would have to be at work in an hour but was hoping that maybe if she closed her eyes, this would all be a dream and that it would really only be midnight. So much for dreaming. Her cell phone went off with that same musical tone that Michael had added for her just the other day. "Hey Robin," came his familiar voice. "Do you think you can come to the office in about 10 minutes?" Robin mumbled a yes and rubbed her eyes, trying to remove the sleep from within them. "That's great. See you then!"  
  
After getting dressed, she slipped out the door and went to the STNJ. She was expecting everyone else to be there, like some sort of meeting. But instead, she found Michael on his computer, listening to the same loud music. He looked up and quickly flushed. He was thankful he was sitting in the shadows for it hid his embarrassment. "Where is everyone else?" Robin walked up to him, looking around. "I thought this was some sort of meeting."  
  
Michael stood up and walked to the window, not wanting to look at her. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you. You know, a little one on one." He could hear her footsteps walking near him but he still refused to look back. "There's been something I've wanted to tell you for a while now."  
  
"Is it about a witch?" He couldn't tell if she was toying with him or just plain ignorant. But her question seemed sincere. She was standing right behind him. It never occurred to Robin about him having feelings her for. I mean, he worked with her! Then again, Robin kept getting those same emotions with Amon…. "If it is, we better -"  
  
Michael had turned around and placed his index finger on her soft warm lips. "Robin, I…" He turned his head and looked at the ground. Why couldn't he look at her? He knew why. Those beautiful eyes reflected his undeserving face. He wasn't worthy of her. "I've had…"  
  
Amon came in carrying a small cup of coffee. He hadn't seen Michael touching Robin but only saw the two staring back at him. Michael, disappointed at missing his chance nodded at Amon. Robin, on the other hand, lit up instantly and walked up to him. "Amon! What are you doing up this early?"   
  
"I couldn't sleep," Amon admitted. "There's another witch that's been reported killing. Michael, I'll need you to look into this one for me at a moment's notice." He walked off to where he usually went to brood in his own mystery. He had been looking at Robin in a way that made him blush. He hadn't mean to but he had done it several times before. No, he wouldn't degrade himself to think of his partner like that! But, she wasn't undesirable. Robin had now fully blossomed into her woman figure. Time had been gracious to her. Her body was pale and slender, having all the right curves. She was plenty full in the breast and butt size and her beautiful face couldn't be compared.   
  
But that wasn't all Amon saw in her. Her physical beauty was a perk to what he truly found overwhelming in her. She had a heart and mind like no other. He admired her gentle yet cold-hearted nature and the way the two combined. Her craft was amazing and was without a doubt unbeatable. But there was something else. Being around Robin made him feel a need to be there. A need to protect people…to protect her. "Damn emotions," he cursed and sat in his chair, his head resting in hands as they ran themselves through his slick black hair.   
  
Morning came and the rest of them had finally arrived. Michael had taken Amon's advice and looked up the recent deaths the police had collected. "Internal damage," Sakaki read aloud over his shoulder. "Three of them and none of them witches. Seems serious."  
  
"Not only that," Michael added, "Their autopsies show they were burned from inside but when they were cut upon, a pool of water came out, and I'm not talking about body fluids." He began to type some more, deepening his search.  
  
Karasuma looked at the two with concern. "So someone scorched their internal organs and filled them with water? That doesn't make sense." She walked over and read the report with the two. Everyone went on with their business. Michael was to keep a constant look out for new identification on the bodies and the unknown witch.   
  
Robin and Dojima were paired off to search for information at the hospital where the bodies were taken. "So, Robin, I've heard something very peculiar about Michael the other day," Dojima smirked. "Seems that Sakaki found out that he has a secret lover or something but he won't tell us who. The boss is suspicious that he's been leaving his post but he swears he hasn't. That can only mean he's found love in the STNJ!" Robin looked at her and giggled. It was then she thought about what had happened earlier. Was that what he called her for? She didn't have time to ponder on it.   
  
It was later that evening Amon had went to Master Harry's coffee shop. He sat down in the front and ordered his usual black coffee. "My, we're awful quiet," Harry teased. "You always know that there's something wrong when someone who usually doesn't talk seems rather quiet." He sat down facing Amon. "Something the matter?"  
  
"Nothing I can't handle," Amon replied. He trusted Harry with his life but never with his love life. He was thinking of Robin again. But Harry could see right though him like an open book. He decided to toy with Amon a bit before making him talk more.  
  
"I declare, I've heard that Miss Robin is becoming a fine figure of a woman, is she not?" Harry made himself his own tea and was now stirring is slyly. "Tell me, does the STNJ forbid dating?" Amon glared up at him. Damn that old man…he knew. Robin came in, searching around and took a seat next to Amon. "Hello, Robin," Harry smiled. He went and got her a sweet cup of coffee. "And how are you?"  
  
Robin, unaware of his previous conversation, told him she was doing fine. "Amon, about the witch we're looking for." But Amon didn't give her the chance. He stood up and just looked at her with emotionless eyes.  
  
"Let's go back, Robin. You can tell me on the way," he told her and walked out the door, Robin following closely behind. Harry took up their cups and snickered to himself. Robin was way too much for Amon to handle. The night sky covered over the world. It was a peaceful night and the two of them walking alone made it all more perfect. "So what about the witch?" He wasn't really interested in what she had to say about some witch. By the time they were hidden amongst the shadows of the trees, he turned and looked at her. Their bodies were close together, and he could hear her steady breath.   
  
"Is there…something wrong, Amon?" Robin felt it was hard to breathe. He had never stood so close to her and it made her uncomfortable. She looked into his eyes, but now saw something magical within them. Their heads slowly drew closer and before she knew it, Amon's arms were around her waist, pulling her closer. "Amon," she gasped and was brought into his kiss. Her fingers strummed from his chest and then to his face, steadying their kiss. It was a soft and tender one but Robin couldn't judge… she had never been kissed before.   
  
By the time Amon broke their kiss, he was too dazed to think straight. Neither of them said anything but held each other closely. "Robin," he whispered, resting his head over her own. He didn't say anymore. Neither of them did. Time ticked off by itself and it seemed that the two were never going to talk. Robin grew tired and rested her head on his chest. Amon quickly came to his senses and pushed her off, giving her the same cold shoulder like he had when they first met. "Let's go." He walked off, not knowing if she was following or not.  
  
He took her home that night, but neither said a word. Robin had finally gotten her own place in a rather nice apartment. As the car came to a holt, Robin took a deep breath and looked at Amon. "Amon… that…kiss. Did it mean anything to you?" Her hands fiddled with one another.  
  
Amon sighed and places his hand on the stick shift. Robin took that as a hint that he wasn't gonna answer. But when she was out of the car, he looked at her. "It's not whether it meant something to me, Robin. It's the question, did you feel anything when it happened?" He drove off, not letting her answer.   
  
The apartment was dark…and quiet. Robin settled down on her bed and sighed. Her fingers brushed her lips. His moisture was still there… so was his addictive cologne that smelled of ocean mist and spices. "Of course it meant something, Amon. I've waited for that moment for years… I just…never thought I'd have second thoughts…" 


	2. My Angel My Hatred

You Can't Change Fate  
  
Chapter - My Angel My Hatred  
Rated - R  
Disclaimer - I do not own any characters from Witch Hunter Robin.  
Summary - This new witch is drawing closer, and reveals herself to Amon. But she lets him in on Michael's secret. But what happens when Amon denies his feelings for Robin in front of Michael while she's listening? Robin and Michael have an intimate moment but Amon walks in on it. The knew witch reveals her name is Rei and that her kills will keep coming but will Amon try to stop her?   
************************************************************************  
  
Dojima was sitting her room, watching the news as she began to dress. There was something about another murder and she found it vital to check into it. "A young man in his early 20's was found dead near the corner alleyway just off of Glen Street. The autopsies have not yet come in. We will get back to this report after a few announcements from our sponsored team." Dojima turned off the television and went out and locked her door. The streets were packed today with business. She decided to stop by Harry's place just before going into work. Michael needed to be cheered up a little. The last time she saw him he seemed so pissed that he began hacking into anything that popped up.   
  
Michael had been searching in the police reports. The witch they had been searching struck again. He looked over at Karasuma and sighed. "Seems like this witch is a woman. They found a strand of hair on the body and it was identical to the ones on the others. But here's the thing," he turned to face her, "they can't match the hair to anyone in Japan! The DNA is connected to a woman all the way in America." He folded his arms behind his head and leaned back. "Now here's an interesting case."  
  
Along the streets, Robin had been walking around. She was on her way to visit the hospital where the recent body was taken. They let her in, assuming her a friend of the recently deceased. She stood before the body and began to look at his records. "An American," she whispered. She quickly wrapped up and headed towards the STNJ. Michael spotted her immediately. "Uh, Robin!" He stood up and clumsily spilled his tea everywhere. "Dammit," he muttered as his face turned red. Karasuma snickered at Michael's idiotic control over himself. It was clear that every girl in the STNJ knew who Michael was falling for…everyone except Robin.   
  
"Oh, Michael. Do you need help?" Robin knelt over and helped him pick up some papers. Their hands clasped over one another, both trying to pick up a tea soaked piece of paper. Michael stuttered something and went somewhere to pick up other papers. "That new kill, he died the same way the others did. He had traveled here from America not too long ago, my guess a month or two. He was in no relation to any witch, nor connected to the other bodies." She stood up and looked over at what Michael was explaining to Karasuma earlier. "We should keep a close I on this one."  
  
The rest of the afternoon carried out as usual. Amon, who was sitting in his car stalking some new prey, began to think about last night's event. What had motivated him to do it? But he couldn't deny that it enjoyed it. She tasted of mint and some left over sweet tea from when he had made her rush out of Harry's. "These feelings must never get out. Must never show," he repeated to himself. Love was just a crutch for those too weak to stand on their own. He had always seen it like that. He had only considered one other person to love but that was done with. It was while he was distracted was when his prey sneaked out. He looked up and followed a cloaked figure closely.   
  
He could tell his prey knew he was there… it would explain the speeding in pace that caused him to drive a little faster. It was then the cloaked figure stopped. Whom ever it was turned around and looked at Amon. "Come out. I know you're following me," it spoke. Amon slowly climbed out of his car, his gun well hidden between his hand and jacket. The cloaked figure took off its hood to reveal a woman. She had pale moon skin and her long brunette hair was pulled into a long ponytail but still hung to her hips. She smirked at him and took a step forward. Amon instantly pulled out his gun, taking aim. "tsk tsk tsk… you always aim at civilians?" She came closer but took no further step when she noticed his finger quiver on the trigger. "What do you want with me?  
  
"Funny story," Amon began. "It begins with mysterious deaths popping up everywhere. Trick is, the murderer seems to pick the victims randomly. But after more research, something came up… your name. Each one of those victims knew you in some small way, whether it be family or just a hello at a coffee shop." He stood his ground. She would probably attack now, her secret had been revealed.  
  
But something else happened. The witch placed her arms behind her head and leaned on one of her legs. "Genius… yes, that plan seems to fit perfectly, doesn't it? But there's something wrong with it." She stood up straight and smiled something evil. "Though you've done your homework well…you lack the answer. It's not me." Of course a witch would say that… it was natural!! But there was something about the way she said it that made him curious. She turned and walked away but stopped to say one more thing. "And Amon…" she looked over her shoulder. "If you want Robin for your own… I suggest you go and talk with Michael before he does the bidding for you."   
  
Amon's face tightened in shock. She knew about Robin?!?! "How the hell…" But the mysterious girl had disappeared while he was pondering. When he had returned to the STNJ, the found Robin and Michael locked in a deep conversation, something about why boxers will always rule over briefs, but that's not the point. Robin looked up at him and smiled. "Hello, Robin. Go to the next room…I have to speak with Michael." Robin did as she was told but let the door a tad bit open to Listen in. Michael stood up and walked to Amon as Amon himself advanced. "Robin… we need to talk about her."  
  
Michael took a step back. Whether it was because the words scared him or if he did it in guilt, Amon took note of it. "Is something wrong with her? Is she gonna be in trouble or something?" He couldn't keep his voice from quivering. Amon had that effect on people and it scared Michael…like he was being judged for a crime.   
  
"What is your connection to her?" It was straight and to the point. That unknown girl knew nothing and he was going to prove it. He knew she had meant something for the worst, but that could be a trick to get out of trouble. But the way Michael hesitated to answer made him think twice about it.  
  
"Me and Robin?" Michael searched for words. "We're just really good friends, that's all. You know, she and I have work together a long time now… it was bound to happen." He snorted a fake laugh, covering up his worry. He then went back to his desk and sat down. "Besides, never heard it was a crime to talk to someone. Unless…" He gave Amon a funny smirk. "There's a flame between you and her?"   
  
For an instant, Amon's eyes widen in fear his secret had gotten out. "Don't be ridiculous. I haven't any feelings towards her at all. Besides, she a lot younger than me. I couldn't fathom dating a child." He waved off Michael and headed out the door. But the minute he turned around, he came face to face with Robin.  
  
Her arms lay limp at her side, each hand taking hold of her dress. He face was looking straight at him. It was then he saw her eyes. They were on the verge of tears. Her expression could kill with a mixture of sadness, curiosity, and anger. "A child is all I am to you, Amon?" Robin could feel her own voice quiver for she was straining to keep her control. "Even after all these years?" She let out a forced smile. "But then again, I'm just a partner. I'm not worthy enough to be looked upon by you with love." Amon reached out a hand but Robin had turned off and ran outside. Amon just stood there. He hadn't any idea what had just happened!   
  
"Idiot, go after her," Michael yelled! At this point, he was standing up. Once he realized that Amon was not taking any chance, he gave off a low growl. "You jerk," he mumbled and ran after Robin. He found her sitting near a well. It had been the very place that she fell in love with Amon. Robin had her head buried in her knees, each arm holding tightly to her legs as her muffled cries filled the room. Michael walked over to her. "Robin."  
  
"I was being foolish to believe he'd ever think of me that way," she cried. "He's right. I'm still just a child!" Michael was standing over her but she took no notice. Amon's words rang so clearly in her head over and over again. The bitter accents on each sentence were like someone scratching at her heart.  
  
She hadn't noticed then but she felt Michael's body heat against her. "Hey," he soothed. He placed a hand on her shoulder and used his index finger to bring her face up. "You're not a child, Robin. Believe me…I know." His head steadily grew closer. Robin couldn't move. She was entranced by him…his touch. "In the eyes of God, you are the pure angel of his heart. And I don't know if it counts for anything, but through my eyes, you're the angel that keeps me going." His forehead was touching hers. "Robin… you're my angel."   
  
His lips pressed against her own and he pressed his body to do the same. Robin, cornered into the well, found a way to lay her body down as she eased herself and him on the floor. Her arms searched his body and pulled him closer by the neck. Michael traced her form had concentrated his hands around her waist. This kiss was different from Amon's. Michael's lips were a bit chapped but had more affection embedded with each embrace to her own moist lips. She had also noticed Michael studying during their embraced. His fingers studied her body's groves and curves with such intensity that it made Robin moan.   
  
But their time did not go unnoticed. At the top of the stairs was a figure…Amon. His eyes broadened as he watched Robin and Michael kiss. His fist clenched together so tightly he was straining his vessels. How could Robin… He gave off a low growl and swept away into the dark, hidden from the rest of them. He was sitting on a bench in the park, thinking about what he saw. He had done nothing wrong. No, it was Robin's betrayal to him… he should have never let her in. "Dammit!" His fingers dug into his head in frustration.   
  
"Easy there, Amon," came a woman's voice. He looked over but only saw a faint fire and then some smoke blowing. "I told you to hurry. But you didn't listen now, did you?" It was the witch from before. She walked to Amon and smirked. "Hi. Then name's Reikina. Call me Rei."  
  
Amon glared at her. "You will end up hunted at my hands, you filthy witch." Rei gave him a surprised smile. "And if not now, soon." Amon had too much on his mind to strike her now. Robin…. How could she?  
  
Rei looked at him with curiosity. "Your prey stands right here and you have yet to take the kill… this Robin must be something special." Amon struck his hand at her but she easily dodged. "I see. Well, judgment doesn't come on its own. You know who I am… your prey will wait." Rei disappeared into the night, leaving him to brood in his own misery. Except his misery took form… Michael. 


	3. Judgment

You Can't Change Fate  
  
Chapter - Judgment   
Rated - R  
Disclaimer - I do not own Witch Hunter Robin  
Summary - Morning has come and robin is hit with the realization of Amon's burn to her. He scared her heart with rejection. But then again, Michael willingly took her in under precious wings. Amon, struck with the horror of seeing Robin with Michael can't concentrate. But after another visit from his prey, he learns from her what no one else dared to say to him. After confronting both men, each of them confesses something so fearful that the words will change her world. 'I love you.'  
************************************************************************  
A/N - don't be too judgmental on who will end up with you. You'll find this story is quite twisted just like its writer.   
************************************************************************  
  
The morning rays rain through the think silk curtains of Robin's window. She went to the bathroom and washed the sleep from her face. She hated having sleep in her eyes. It already 6:00. She would be scolded if she came in late so she wasted no time in getting dressed and doing her hair. But once she went to open her door she took another glance at the clock. It was only 5:00!! "How did I make that mistake?" She shrugged it off. It wouldn't hurt to go in now. Sakaki, Karasuma, and Dojima always came in late and Amon was always hiding out anyways. Amon… "I forgot about it," she admitted feeling rather guilty. But the pain he gave her did not waver. It was still there and felt like a fresh spill of blood. Then she remember Michael and how he was there for her.   
  
Only Michael was at the STNJ, as usual. He saw Robin and instantly stood up and walked to her. There were traces of concern and happiness on his face. "How are you feeling?" His hand rubbed her arm comfortingly and he drew closer to her, his head hovering over her own. Her own head was tilted down, looking more at the ground than him. Michael didn't mind, he found it adorable when she looked like that.   
  
"Better. Thank you," she whispered and rested her head against his chest. He caressed her and nuzzled his head in her hair. It smelled of sweet blossoms and peppermint. The two didn't move from their position and just stood there. It was nice to be in someone's arms, knowing how they feel. But Robin then thought of Amon. Amon had done the same thing with her but then denied his affection. "Michael. What will you tell the others?"  
  
Michael had thought about this himself. He had also thought of Amon's reaction. It was at that time he had realized there was something between Robin and Amon. But now Robin was his…and he intended to keep her at all cost. "I'm not sure how the boss will act. But I won't lie about it." He pulled Robin away to look at her. She had beautiful green eyes. "I won't lie about how I feel about you anymore. I've kept it to myself but now that…" He stopped and looked away. "I love you, Robin." The words rolled off his tongue and straight into her heart yet she hadn't planned on it. She hadn't any reaction to him but to stand there amazed. He smiled at her. "I'm not expecting an answer, Robin so don't fret about it."  
  
Sakaki, whom had walked in at just the right moment to hear the, oh so famous, three worded phrase snickered at the two. "About time too," he joked as Robin and Michael turned and blushed away from each other. Sakaki settled at his desk, taking a bite out of his morning donut. "Oh, don't be like that. I already know about you two!" He sat down and beamed at them. "You're a cute couple."  
  
"And exactly had did you find out?" Michael gave him a questionable glare. "Robin only found out a day or so ago, herself. How is it that you just seemed to know what was going on?" It was then it struck him… when Sakaki was looking over his shoulder at the file on the victims! He had a picture of Robin that he had been editing sitting out!  
  
Sakaki laughed, seeing that Michael didn't need telling on how he knew. "Sorry, but when you see something like that, your brain starts putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Anyway…" He got up and walked to the two of them. "Miss Karasuma went to talk to Harry last night. He told her that Amon had just left before her. Said there was something different about him." The three began a deep conversation in which shall not be lengthened here.   
  
That afternoon, Michael achieved in hacking into valuable information. "You won't believe it," he boasted! He began feverishly typing again as the others crowded. Amon leaned against the window, staring out into space but still listening intently. "There's this lady who came to Japan as the incidents began to come about. Her name is Miss Reikina. And get this… she's the strand of hair they found on the bodies! Seems that she has a hacker of her own erasing her steps." He clicked on another file and brought a picture of her up. "I found her on the witch list…powerful too. She's managed to control fire and water but lacks regular telekinesis." He looked up at Robin. "Another pyro craft user... Not to mention an aqua freak."  
  
"What she lacks in telekinesis she makes up in telepathy," Amon whispered. Only Robin caught his deep voice but she did not show any sign of knowing. She felt it was best he didn't know he was being overheard from his deep concentration. "She has enough power to bring about news from miles away." Amon got up and walked to the door. He ignored any questions confronted towards him and just left.   
  
In a dark alleyway, a man ran through the dark, bumping into the narrow walls in fear. He didn't care about all his cuts and bruises but concentrated on the fate that lied ahead. "Please, I swear I didn't do anything!" The man found himself cornered by a wall and a high-wired gate. If the man had used the little common sense he had, he would have seen the broken window that he could have easily climbed into for safety. But panic seems to numb all logic. "No, please… Don't!"  
  
A shadow steadily grew closer to him, its boots echoing its footsteps. Finally before him was a woman dressed with a long leather black cloak that opened widely at her ankles. Her hands were in her pocket and she showed no sign of worry but looked to the ground. "Life is so short. You spend you time here on Earth partying and getting friendly with the ladies, do you not?" She took another step forward. "And yet, you have the balls to walk into church and tell your savior that you shall quit your actions? Your lies spit in his face. Though he cannot judge you now…" She looked up at him and smirked. "That is what I'm here for." She lifted her left hand up and a sphere immediately began to form above it, creating a sphere of water. "Do not worry, I will wash away your sins. And then," she raised her right hand and came the same sphere only with deep flames of fire. "burn your judgment in your soul." With that, she quickly flung both her hands over her head. The flames consumed the water and raced towards the screaming man, plummeting straight into his heart. "Let your Savior now judge you with life as your reward!" The man fell to the ground lifeless. "You have been judged."  
  
The man's body laid still on the ground, small traces of smoke escaping his body. Rei walked to the body and smirked. The man obviously was not worthy in the eyes of God. It was then she heard a soft click behind her. At first startled, Rei coyly relaxed her body. "Craft user," Amon growled.  
  
"Are you going to fall in love with me?" Rei turned around to see Amon's shocked face. "Because isn't that what you once said… to her? And look where it got you now." Amon blinked and shook it off. Mind games… she was toying with him. "What I do is not wrong. I stand as a link for God. He cannot strike down on them like he should so my powers open a portal to let him through. If they are forgiven, they will not die but if God finds them unworthy then they burn in hell."  
  
Amon lowered his gun, not in trust, but in fear. She was stronger than him in almost everyway. There was no sense in rushing her capture. "So that makes it okay for you to kill the innocent?" He spat at the ground and smirk a bit himself. "Just an excuse to kill. Everyone sins… even you. Will you judge yourself?"  
  
The question hit Rei at the heart. Her eyes narrowed but then she found herself staring at the ground smiling. "Score for Amon," she whispered. "I have yet to find someone to open that link for God to pass through me." She looked at him straight in the eye. "Dear me, I see what Robin wants in you. Tall, dark and handsome all in one soul. But you fail to make her yours, am I correct?"  
  
"That's none of your business," he hissed. Rei gave that, oh so popular, 'am right' smirk. He instantly held his gun up at her again, hesitating his shoot only to hear her reply. This woman angered him… he would kill if he could. No… he couldn't… but he thought of it. She boiled his blood with her high and mighty speeches. But the only reason he couldn't stand it…was because he knew she was right.  
  
Rei stood before his gun and lowered it with her fingers. "Do not deny her affection. God made men and women to love one another as he loves them both. He made it so that the two could share their sexual desires along with their thoughts." Amon's eyes widened but could not look away from her. "You brand her with adultery yet ye were the first to commit it by declining loving her and, in that, chose your reputation as your lover. Michael took care of her and, in the end, became her main desire." She backed away from Amon, leaving him to think. "But it is not too late. Robin is yet to be consumed by him for you are, and will always, be in her thoughts."   
  
Amon never saw Rei leave. He couldn't even remember her ever going. He was engulfed by her words. She had told him what no one else could dare say and that was the only thing keeping her from the factory. After realizing what he was doing, he picked up his cell and dialed the STNJ. "Another victim…yeah…I just got here." He hung up the phone and leaned against the wall. "Score for Rei," he whispered.  
  
Sakaki and Karasuma arrived with the normal crew of the ever so annoying police. Karasuma looked at Amon with concern. She went up to him and touched his arm to comfort him. "You okay?" Amon looked away from her but Karasuma got what she wanted. "Yes, Robin is here," she whispered. Amon gave her a confused look but then had realized why she had touched him. The sly bitch. "She's waiting just outside the alleyway."  
  
He waited until Karasuma had walked away before slipping to where Robin was. He found her leaning against the wall, lost in thought. The shuffle of his feet caught her attention and she stood straight up. He walked closer to her, hands in pocket, and stopped a dead foot away. Her hands clasped over her breast as she tried to ease her breathing. Amon could tell she was nervous about talking to him and he could even see her eyes begin to water.   
  
"I don't think we should…" Robin left her sentence unfinished. Her mind kept searching for something to say, anything at all. But she was left with the only thought of him. What could she say? She was unaware that he knew about Michael and yet, there was something hinting to her that he knew. "Amon…"  
  
He took another step forward and she took a step back. But her back met the wall and Amon stepped closer until there wasn't any space between their bodies. His head dangled above hers as he looked down upon her. Robin was looking to the side of her at the ground. She refused to look at him, in fear of breaking down. He smelled so good though. That ocean mist was intoxicating.   
  
"Robin," Amon soothingly whispered but she didn't move her head to look at him. He silently sighed and closed his eyes. He kept hearing Rei…her verses of God and love to him. Swallowing, her opened his eyes and focused on Robin. "Robin," he said again. Robin slowly raised her head, as if some force was pulling her to look. Their eyes were now connected. He had never noticed just how memorizing those piercing green eyes were. They were locked in a stare for about a minute or so before Amon dared to speak again. "I love you." 


	4. Chamomile

You Can't Change Fate  
  
Chapter - Chamomile  
Rated - R (sexual content)  
Disclaimer - I do not own Witch Hunter Robin  
Summary -   
************************************************************************  
  
Robin's eyes widened but she couldn't look away from Amon's incredibly beautiful ones. "What? What did you just say?" Her entire body was frozen next to his but her heart kept pumping the boiling blood and adrenaline throughout her.   
  
"You heard me," Amon whispered to her, his deep voice never swaying. He wasn't smiling but he couldn't feel happier inside. He had Robin in his arms and her face pleading with his. "Get in the car." He walked off, hearing Robin's footsteps curiously follow him. He came out of the alleyway and sat in the driver's seat of his car, waiting for her to sit in before shutting his door. Neither of them spoke as he drove. When they finally came to a holt, Amon got out of the car. "Come on," he told her and led her into a rather nice building. It was his apartment. He lived near the top and opened the door to his room.  
  
Robin looked around confused. "This is not my apartment," she said puzzled. "Why -." Amon didn't give her a chance to speak. He placed his index finger on her lips and drew their bodies closer again. He wrapped his muscular hands around her arms and hung his head above her like he had before. Their lips meant one another, each of them now pressing into it. Robin didn't object to his touch. Her hands instantly clasped together over his neck and drew deeper into his mouth. The lack of air separated their lips but Amon took his chance and pushed his tongue into her mouth. He could taste sweet sugar, probably from some tea she from earlier.   
  
Amon lifted her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. He pushed the door open and Robin used her left foot to shut it. He laid her gently on the bed and climbed on top of her. She was gorgeous… and all his. "God, you're beautiful," he sighed. His fingers grazed through her bangs. Robin's right knee kicked up a bit, rubbing against his member. He moaned in pleasure and Robin kept up a soft and steady pace of it. She found his coat line and threw it off, following the rest of his clothes as he did the same for her. After pushing her legs apart, Amon cocked his arousal near her entrance. She took him in her mouth again, now connecting with swift and forceful kisses. "Are you ready?" Robin nodded her head and painfully closed her eyes as she and Amon joined in together, his arousal grinding softly yet firmly within her in rhythmical movements. The pain was immense! Robin's eyes swelled with tears from the pain, considering this her first time. Amon, seeing her pain whispered soothingly in her ear, "Relax… if you tighten, it'll be worse." He licked her ear affectionately and then settled on neck.   
  
"Okay," she murmured back and did what she told him. She realized that he was right. After getting through the first bliss of pain, her body kept pleading for more. It wasn't long before she felt an immense pleasure! "Oh, God!" Her arm, draped over Amon's back, dug into his back with her nails while her other hand gripped the edge of the bed. The two began to pant heavily, more or less crying for more. Amon, ignorant of her nails, moaned even louder than her, enjoying their moment. Robin went and dragged her tongue across Amon's nipple, loving the fact it was she who made his erection increase within. It wasn't long before Amon realized his climax was near. He whispered it to Robin but she could only nod. There was too much going on for her to worry about how their bodies were working…just as long as this feeling never ended.  
  
Michael, who hardly ever left his desk, sat outside the STNJ. Karasuma had told him all about Robin leaving with Amon to his apartment. "I was so stupid," he murmured to himself. He knew he couldn't compete with Amon. "Look at him! Tall…dark…handsome. It's not fair!" He beat his hand against the pavement but began rubbing it in pain. "Damn." He rested his head against the cement wall and closed his eyes. He was so in love with Robin. She was his entire world, well, that and hacking into high tech computer programs but it's not like he could go fuck his computer…nor would he want to.  
  
"Poor boy," someone cooed from near him. Michael quickly stood up and looked to his right. There, out of the shadows, stood Rei. He couldn't see her except for the quick flint of light and some smoke leading up to it. She came into the moonlight, a cigarette between her two fingers. "Pondering over lost love, eh?"  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Michael backed away a little, his hands now in fist. "What do you want?" He could see Rei laugh and saw her throw her cigarette somewhere out into the street. He hadn't any idea who this woman was…but who ever she was, she knew more about his love life than he could call for comfort.  
  
Rei walked closer and folded her arm, leaning on one leg while the other propped up a bit. "So defensive. It's okay. I won't tell about your obsession for Robin Sena." She smirked and sat down. "Have a seat." Michael felt, somewhat, comforted with her and slowly sat on the steps. "I know all about this little love triangle. I watch it spring into life and I shall watch it end. Are you familiar with the deadly sins?" Michael nodded his head, too intimidated to talk. "Robin was meant to be a woman of God, yet she allows herself lust. Tsk tsk tsk. Devil upon her soul."  
  
"Don't you talk about her that way," Michael growled! He stood up and clenched his teeth. "I don't know who the hell you are but I won't listen to you smart talk about her like that!" Rei rolled her eyes and stood up too. "Who the hell are you? Answer me!"  
  
Rei's eyes narrowed. "You really want to know?" Michael had then lost track of her. It was like she disappeared! He straightened up when he heard a tender voice in his ear. "My name's Rei." How did she get behind him? He was too afraid to move, a cold sweat forming on his forehead. "I am one of God's judgment angels here to convict the world of sinners. Lust is a sin… one of the seven deadly sins. And now I am sent to judge someone." She smirked and the kissed his ear. "I'm after Robin."   
  
Michael turned around quickly but Rei was gone. His entire body was shaking with fear. "No…Robin," he whispered. "ROBIN!" He burst into a run, trying to warn her. That had been the witch they were after! How could he have been so blind? He hadn't any clue to where he was going. "Amon's place…she might still be there." Though he hated the thought of her being there, he couldn't help but hope with all his heart that she was.   
  
Robin rested her head on Amon's bare chest, a thin silk blanket covering their bodies along with her hair, long ago taken down. Both of them were heaving heavily with pleasure. Robin smiled and automatically curled in closer. Amon smirked and rubbed his hand across her arm lovingly. Both of them fell into the deep cloak of silence. Neither of them wanted to break the charming spell but couldn't hold in the random sighs of contentment. Robin, having this feeling in the back of her head, tried to erase it as she lightly stroked his erection using the very tips of her nails so that it would tickle. Amon could only smirk at her desires. For someone who had just been released of innocence and virginity, she definitely knew what she was doing.   
  
It was then there was a loud thud upon Amon's front door. "Who the hell?" Amon sat up, Robin still in his arms. He looked at her and smiled. "Stay here," he whispered to her and grabbed his robe lying on a random chair. He quickly tied it around him and answered the door. "Yes?"  
  
Michael stumbled in, panting heavily with his hands resting on his knees and his back arched. "Where…is…Robin?" His words were disconnected but it was the best sentence he could make out. Eating donuts and sitting behind a computer doesn't leave you with much exercising routines. "Robin, where is she?!"  
  
Robin, who had slipped her under skirt and a black t-shirt of Amon's came out. "Michael, what is it?" She walked up to him and Amon, standing a fair distance from him so that Michael couldn't draw some conclusion of what she was doing there. "Is something wrong? Let me get you a drink."  
  
"No! Don't bother. Listen, some witch is after you, Robin! She's some psychopath claiming to be judgment angel of God and she's after you," Michael blurted out. His breath regained, he stood straight up. "Her name is… damn, what was it? Rai? Roe?   
  
Amon's eyes widened. "Rei," he growled. Michael looked at him and nodded. The three sat down on his couch, Robin deciding to sit in a single chair so that there wouldn't be any conflict between the three. "Her name is Rei. She's the witch we've been hunting. She told," He hesitated, "I found out about her ludicrous ideas of sinners." He stood up and walked to the window. "Prepare the others. We're going hunting."  
  
Robin, now fully dressed in her original clothes, sat at the STNJ, trying to gather her stuff for the hunt. Michael was sitting at his desk trying to find more information on Rei. His eyes kept darting towards Robin with curiosity. "Um…Robin?" He wheeled around to look at her. Her face was still beautiful and those damn eyes kept making him nervous. "What were you doing at Amon's?"  
  
Amon, behind a wall, felt a sudden feeling or repetition. He leaned against it quietly and listened. Robin was kneeling at this point, and kept her focus on the ground. "Michael…" She stood up and walked to him. Amon leaned in to see what she was doing. "I was at Amon's place because…" She sighed and bent down, kissing Michael softly on the lips. Her hand grazed his face and she kept it there, looking at him straight in the eye. "Michael, whatever happened between us was just…one of those in the moment thing. I love Amon, and I always have."   
  
Michael's eyes dodged hers, hurt with rejection. Why couldn't she have screamed at him? Hit him, push him, scratch him to bits? Burn him? Why did she have to be so damn gentle and tender in her explanation. "It's like…hugging the man you just stabbed," he whispered. Robin, clueless to what he had just said turned away with shame. "So, what we had…was nothing?"  
  
"No, Michael," Robin whispered. She bit onto her finger to keep from crying. "What happened at the well…was meant to happen. It's stated in the book that everything happens for a reason." She turned away and looked out the window. "It may not be clear now…but we'll know why it happened one day."  
  
Amon, amazed at her speech, leaned his weight against the wall. Robin had really grown up. She wasn't that shy 15 year old he had known and had always seen her as. Even when they were making love, he still knew her as their first year together. It made him feel quite foolish. Years had passed and he had neglected to notice that she was a woman, not only physically but also mentally.   
  
Dojima came running in, seeing Amon and sighed. "I'm here for once," she smiled. "I heard it was urgent. I better be getting a bonus for showing up," she complained but Amon just shrugged her off. He entered the room, his eyes cold and distant.   
  
"Let's go," he commanded. "Sakaki and Karasuma have already left to look. Michael, keep a constant look out for any trace of the witch." He turned and walked out, not waiting for anyone to follow. Robin and Dojima paired up and left together. Michael's database told them that Rei was in the area near a church that had just been established. "Copy to Robin. Are you there?"  
  
Robin nodded at Dojima and responded. "Yes, Dojima and I copy. Where are you?" Amon stated he was in the front of the church and they were to walk around the back for any trace of movement. "Dojima and I are headed to point 4 section D." She nodded again to Dojima and the two quietly walked to the back. The moon was high that night and the night fog dared not to hide its luminous splendor. Though try as they might, they could not muffle their steps for it seemed nature was working against them. "Do you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Dojima focused her ears on her surrounding but could only hear the wind blow gently about. "I don't hear anything." The members of the STNJ searched for hours, not finding a single clue. "Damn, so I came all this way for nothing. Oh well," She stretched out. "Michael? Do you copy? Listen, I'm heading out for the night. I'll report back in the morning." She yawned and winked at Robin. "See you later this afternoon," she giggled and headed off.   
  
There wasn't any point in going to bed so Robin went over to Harry's. He was always open. Amon had decided to head to headquarters and would see her in the morning. Opening Harry's door, she found she was not the only one up at this hour. There were a couple in the corner, an old man drinking, two ladies at another corner, and then a lady at the counter. Each of them seemed preoccupied to really have anything going for them. "Hello, Miss Sena," Harry greeted. He smiled and gave her a hot cup of green tea. "I'd like you to try this. It's a new brand of green tea. On the house." He smiled and went to attend his other guest.   
  
Robin looked to the sides of her, seeing the old man on one side then a lady at her other. No one to talk to till Harry came about. One by one, each of them left, the couple, the pair of ladies, and finally the old man. Harry, finishing up the last costumer's needs went up to Robin. "Anything unusual lately? I just got off another case. Dead end." She smiled and kept on telling of her day. Harry quietly listened, intrigued by her day. "That's when I came here," she finished, taking another sip of her tea. "I must say, this is really good. Though, I still don't know what my favorite tea would be. The Westerner's sweet tea is really good too."  
  
Harry, taking a phone call, left Robin again. It was then the lady next to her spoke. She had a long hood over her head so Robin couldn't see her. "Chamomile," she whispered, taking another sip of her tea.   
  
"Excuse me?" Robin looked at her. "Was that addressed to me?" The lady in the hood smirked and nodded. She had a soothing tone of voice and a calming spirit about her. Robin shifted her body to face the woman before she spoke again.   
  
"Chamomile tea. It's the best kind," the woman repeated to her. She looked up and removed her hood to reveal a pair of ocean blue eyes and long brunette hair was down and wavy, mostly hidden in her cloak. "You were asking that kind man about tea. You should try it." The lady stood up and walked to the door. "Nice talking to you, Robin." With that, she walked out of the door."  
  
"Do you know who that is?" Robin turned to Harry, who had just finished his conversation on the phone. "That woman… I've never seen her before. Tell me, do you know anything about her?"  
  
Harry smiled at Robin. "I know very little about that beautiful young lady." He walked towards her and began washing the counter. "I believe it was a day or so ago that she first came in. A very flirty gal, but extremely religious. She said her name was…Reikina I believe."   
  
Robin smiled and was about to leave. "Oh, Harry?" Harry turned to look at her. Robin pondered a minute before continuing. "About my favorite type of tea, you know, what we were talking about earlier?" Harry only nodded. There was about a minute's silence. "…I'll think I'll take a chamomile tea…to go, please." 


	5. Riddles

You Can't Chance Fate  
  
Chapter - Riddles   
Disclaimer - I do not own Witch Hunter Robin  
Summary - Chaos strikes the STNJ, having several new cases on witches coming at them from every corner. Walking home, Robin comes across the woman she met at Harry's and later gets a mysterious phone call about God. What connection is this to Rei? Amon tries to find the answer but finds more than his victim…but an answer…and a mysterious letter.  
  
That week, The STNJ had been slammed with witchcraft cases. There were more than they could handle, and even Dojima began to show up on a regular time frame. It became so busy that most of them forgot their present mission in capturing Rei. But no one could blame them. Rei had kept her distance and there hadn't been any corpses with her signature on them.   
  
Michael busied himself deep into some files on the recent records of witches. "No connection here, boss," he yelled across the room. "But on the other case the woman's great grandmother was a witch." He went back to his work. It was only till he heard a loud crash did he look around. Everyone's gaze fell upon the middle of the room where Sakaki stood, a few leaf papers falling around him.  
  
Sakaki, infuriated with everything going around, had thrown the files and books around him on the floor. "Which case? Case one? Case ten? Case hundred and thirteen!" He kicked the air and flopped into his chair. "What the hell is going on? Why are they all coming out at once?" He growled deeply and pounded the desk. "What the hell is wrong with them?"  
  
"I suggest you take a couple of blows to the head and get it straight," The Chief yelled viciously back at him! Sakaki looked at the mess he made, feeling rather foolish at his embarrassing outburst. He mumbled a sorry and began picking them up. "Sorry doesn't cut it. I don't care what stress you are under!" Kosaka rubbed his baldhead and went back to his desk. No one else dared to talk for a long while.  
  
Around two in the afternoon, Robin paused in her chair and stretched. She was tired from the day's work, not even getting a wink of sleep. Amon hadn't given her the time of day with all that had to be done. About an hour later, she was sent, along with Sakaki, to go investigate at a house of the wife of one of the suspects. The lady who answered was a tall, slender lady with a sweet voice. She invited the two in, under the impression that they were friends of her missing husband. "It was so sudden," she began, wiping her tear-streaked eyes. "He told me that he loved me and that he would never let anything ever hurt me. After that, he kissed me and then left."   
  
"Your husband worked for the police station, didn't he?" Sakaki took a sip of his offered tea. "When he left, he reported to his post for a mere hour, turning in his badge and all his other possessions. Tell me, did he give you additional information? Anything he left slip during the weeks…months before he left?"   
  
The woman thought a bit, unconsciously biting her index finger in concentration. "Well," she began, "he did become very distant for a long while. He kept mumbling something about sin…made us attend church a lot." She looked up and smiled as if apologizing. "I'm a Christian woman but work leaves no time for God. Anyways, he never really cared for religion."  
  
Robin and Sakaki left soon after their discussion with the lady, getting nowhere fast. They both went back to the STNJ to report the small bit of information there had gathered. The chief's left eyebrow cocked up with their reports. "Nothing? Nothing at all? GARH!" He sighed. Rubbing his temple in an attempt to calm himself down, he dismissed them. "Very well, back to your positions."  
  
Amon dismissed Robin from her post, letting her take a break from her endless work. She felt a little guilty for he had gotten chewed out by the Chief, but his lecture was cut short with one of his glares…something Robin found quite exhilarating. The rain kept a perpetual rhythm upon her black umbrella but could not muffle the sounds of the outside world. Fascinating how society went about their business, having those rare few that really knew the true dangers that engulf the world. But these people…ignorance kept them happy. Robin would never know that feeling.  
  
"Must be nice," came a soft voice from behind her. Robin's body tensed for a minute of shock then relaxed. She turned to face the same girl she had met at Harry's place. But she didn't give Robin time to talk. "Those people don't know anything of the world we know. They're completely satisfied being inferior to people like us…without even knowing it." Reikina turned to look at Robin, innocently smiling at her.   
  
Robin, a little more relaxed, offered her umbrella. They both walked side-by-side down the streets. Something was bothering Robin though. There was some strange aura surrounding her newly found acquaintance. It didn't add up. "You never told me your name," she whispered. Even if Harry had told her, it was good to hear it from her herself.   
  
Reikina stopped dead in her tracks, eyes hidden beneath her bangs. She was thankful that Robin didn't see her coyly smirking at Robin's question. "I don't tell many my name…I don't' seem to stick around long enough for it to be of any use." She looked up at Robin again. But there was something different. Her eyes pierced through as if searching, no…accusing Robin of some hidden secret. "But for you…my name is Rei."  
  
Back at the STNJ, everyone calmly began to get back on schedule. Though many witch cases were still left untouched, the office soon picked up its normal hasty pace and the rest just fell into place. Dojima, stressed and tired, purposely yawned annoyingly to gather attention. "I'm heading out," she announced, but no one turned to say anything. A little perturbed at their lack of concern, she tried again. "I'm leaving now!"   
  
"Then get the hell out already," Sakaki called from behind her, a small laugh upon his lips. "Stop being such a drama queen." Dojima silently bit her lip and left. "Thank God." Sitting down to his clustered desk, he frantically began searching through the files. "This is irrelevant to whatever you guys are doing but I found some more information on that new witch we were hunting for at the church." He handed Michael a floppy disk and watched him slide it in.  
  
Amon walked over and leaned in closely to Michael, not bothering to look at him. He scanned the information upon the screen, but still thoroughly listening as Michael read aloud. " Name: Reikina. There's no actual age date or origin. She was a nun at a very high maintenance church in the United States but was fired for her lack of consideration for the other members. Her strict theories of God made her unbearable so she was transferred here recently." He took a breath and leaned back in his chair. "Okay, she's some obsessed nun on a killing spree." He typed in a few words. The minute the new screen was plastered up, his eyes widened. "Her entire family…" Amon stood straight, closed his eyes and walked to the window. He had read it already, but it seemed as a blow having to actually hear it. "Is made up of witches."   
  
"Then how did we miss her?" Karasuma walked over, joining the little festivity. "If her entire family is a strong witch line then how could we have overlooked her in our profile" No one spoke…no one had an answer.   
  
Michael finally broke the awkward silence. "Technically, we didn't miss her. I mean, her name did come up several times in the report…but I had already checked her and it clearly stated she wasn't a witch nor was anyone in her bloodline…just some normal civilian that got caught up in the mess. That DNA testing was the only link that brought us here and even that was a stretch."  
  
"That's because," Amon began, "she's letting us find her now." Everyone slowly turned their puzzled gaze on him. "Michael, do you recall informing us that she may have an intelligent hacker on her side?" He left the rest for them to come up with themselves. In the meantime, he grabbed his gun and walked out.   
  
"That name…it sounds familiar," Robin whispered. Rei had taken off, without any warning, and left Robin standing there. She hadn't even notice her leave, too caught up in her thought. She knew she had heard the name before but the rain ruined her concentration. Now in her apartment, she walked over and lay quietly on the couch No one was home, leaving her some quality time to think things over. Her eyes were heavy with sleep, begging her to close them and just slumber into tranquility. Nature seemed to be working against her as her phone abruptly started ringing. Lifting her now heavy body from the couch, she carelessly picked up the phone. "This is Robin."  
  
There was a soft snicker on the phone. "God sees everything, Miss Sena. God…is everywhere: in your house, around the corner, even in the air you breathe. You can't hide from him. He knows what you've been doing…and he's disappointed." It was a soft woman's voice teasingly snickering at her during the lecture. "He sent me to warn you…you've been collecting sin like the dieing gather dust." Robin just stood there, her eyes unreadable. "…I'm waiting." There was the click of someone hanging up and then the dial tone.   
  
Amon had been working all night. Michael fed him details on where Rei might be hiding out, none of them turning out positive. There was something bugging him though: what would he do if he really did find Rei? Of course, natural instincts told him to shoot and he wasn't the type to go with any other instinct. It was just the way she talked…the way she made him think. It was the one and only thing keeping her from ending up in the Factory.  
  
"The predator should not ponder or the prey will get away," Rei cooed behind him. Amon quickly turned around, the gun pointed at her between the eyes. "Now, you shouldn't point things at people…someone could get hurt." She defiantly walked beside him and looked out into the woods. Her eyes closed as she inhaled the night air. "If we were anywhere else, we could see the stars. They're beautiful this time of night. Unfortunately, those city lights and the smoke filth air hide their beauty. Filthy sinners pollute this air."   
  
Closing his eyes, her turned to her, her back to him. He slowly raised the gun at her once again. "The prey should always be mindful of the predator or else eaten," he growled. He wasn't going to let her get to him…not like last time. Rei's stupid conversations sounded like some fortune cookie reading…and yet…they set him into deep thought. He hesitated in shooting. Why? He kept asking that over and over but nothing came up.  
  
"Because…you want to use me," Rei whispered. She turned around, smirking at him. "You know about my powers…about my incredibly advanced telepathy. It's almost like reading the future. But not even God knows the future all that well." She walked up and stood in front of him and placed a hand on his, lightly pushing the gun down. "You want me like a tool…for Robin's sake."  
  
"You stay the hell away from her," Amon threatened and smacked her hands off of his, taking a step back himself. "You touch a hair on her head and I'll kill you." Michael's frantic pleading the other night rang in his head. "What do you want with her?" He could feel the veins in his palm tighten as he balled them in a tightly packed fist. He took an advancement forward but Rei didn't move an inch.  
  
Rei just stared at Amon with a defiant looking smile. Placing her arms to rest behind her head, she sarcastically sighed and rolled her eyes. "I have business with Miss Sena, something that doesn't concern you." Before he could even contemplate blinking, she was behind him, leaning her head into his back with her hands neatly positioned on either sides of his spine. "I'm a judgment angel, am I not?" Amon stiffened. "I'm here to place judgment on Robin." He quickly turned around and shot behind him vainly. She was gone in the quick moment it took him to ponder her words.   
  
"Another score, Rei," he whispered to himself and walked off into the night. It was late and the crescent moon proudly lit the streets. "Robin." He was upset with himself…letting her get so close to him. After reminiscing their time with each other, he couldn't help but relax. Rei's words hit like a brick against glass. 'Because… you want to use me.' She had searched deep into his subconscious and answered his forsaken question. "Damn it…" There was nothing he could do now. Though he knew his presence was needed at work, he thought it best to rest for now. He reached his apartment door, but as he slid his key in, a small note just under his feet caught his eye. It was a neatly written note, lightly scented with perfume.   
  
Dear Amon,   
Questions unanswered with answers unquestioned. An unwritten letters are consistently sent to God. Darkness is the only one who listens to sin. What is a mouth without an ear? What is a problem without a solution? No matter how many prayers come to the house of God, they always sleep at night, leaving his home empty for those who truly need it. The hour of the moon was lovely tonight, was it not? So brilliant and gorgeous…giving light to for the few in need. Alas, wandering eyes and ears that stray too far are destined never to return.  
With God's love,  
Miss Rei  
  
Amon stared at the letter once more before shoving it into his pocket. The text in the letter would be considered no more than random facts to a normal person. The normal person would have never gotten it…Amon was not normal. "I'll see you then," he whispered and entered into his empty apartment. 


End file.
